Wabash
This country is a part of Altverse. |official_languages = English |demonym = |government_type = |leader_title1 = Chief Superior |leader_name1 = Albanactus |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |sovereignty_type = From Albion-Gaul |established_event1 = Wabash Oath |established_date1 = August 1st, 1776 |established_event2 = Wabash Civil War |established_date2 = December 4th, 1910 |established_event3 = 2010 Wabash coup d'état |established_date3 = July 24th, 2010 |established_event4 = Wabash Constitution |established_date4 = 2015 |area_rank = 12 |area_km2 = 1,312,525 |area_sq_mi = 815,567 |population_estimate = 66,892,722 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 63,599,811 |population_census_rank = |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $4.655 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 5th |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $31,555 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 22nd |GDP_nominal = $4.655 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 5th |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 48,001 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 8th |Gini = 0.56 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = high |HDI = 0.674 |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = Wabash Dollar ($) |currency_code = WSD |time_zone = -6 |DST_note = WST |drives_on = Right |cctld = .W |calling_code = +502 }} The Sovereign Republic of the Wabash ''', commonly refereed to as '''Indiana or as simply as Wabash ( : Ouabache) is a situated in bordering the nations of the and Brazoria. Consisting of 11 Departments, the nation spans from the beginning of the in to the beginning of the in . Birthed during the , the nations formal creation dates earlier during the colonization of the American Northwest by the . With a united Albion-Gaul crown, French and English settlers were freely able to populate the areas surrounding the , giving rise to a diverse Ango-French frontier. French populated the late 1780's and 90's when the monarchy began to crackdown on mainland citizens in Europe. During the , Barthélemy Cahun lead a convention in the city of Duval along the that rallied support from the settlers to support the United States in the revolution. Delegates Tiresias Malford and Jacques Glaisyer attended the , vowing support for the United States in respect of recognition of the Wabash Confederation. States such as openly rejected the demands, but forced under the circumstances ratified the Wabash-American Treaty. Overwhelming the Kingdom of Albion-Gaul in its Canadian provinces in the Great Lakes Offensive, the cause in the thirteen colonies became easier for the Americans to win. Wabash forces marched over and secured much of Albionish assets and forced an American-Wabash victory. American relations prospered with the Duval government, and interests between the two nations were mutual. Citizens in the mid 1830's took on the name as as their official and since the the term has since become derogatory in the , associated much with poverty. Economic issues lingered over the great remainder of the 19 century which lead to a cultural shaped by modesty and . During the , the nation became a manufacturing back for the United States; usually catering to unfair prices and creating a corporate haven for companies seeking refugee from the . During the early , the 23rd, 24th and the 25th Government were considered widely as governments. Without a federal constitution, the political essence for the most part nations history was the Wabash General Assembly and enjoyed the some of the highest rankings of freedom than any other nation in the world. It's tendencies were well respected in the general assembly for most of the 80's and 90's, in which the Wabash Liberty Party was the dominant party in both the federal assembly and the nation assembly. It was during the , Wabash's downfall in political power in global politics that allowed the current rise to power. In 2015, the dictatorship of Marianne Beaumont was dismantled with the return of Albanactus, whom authored the nations first constitution, creating three interconnected branches; the Senate of the Wabash, the Supreme Court of the Wabash and the Chief Superior of the Wabash. Wabash maintains cordial relations relations with most nations, holding formal diplomatic relations with many nations around the world. Its position of was dropped after the national revolution, dropping tariffs and reforming its relations with Canada, the United States and the Kingdom of Sierra. With an installed militant government, the administration is usually quick to support conflict to resolve global issues. It is currently part of the League of Nations, the , the and the . Etymology , and the Department of Ohio. It is the basis of much of Indiana's and culture; an example being the , the nations anthem.]] The word Wabash is derived from the word meaning “shining white” or “water over white stones.” (Waapaahšiki Siipiiwi) http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/633680/Wabash-River Most preferred the idea of ' ' which in turn was for "land of the Indians"- but many concerned with the notion, at the Duval Confederate Convention, claimed there wasn't enough Indians in the territory anymore to be claimed as 'Land of the Indians'. Where the convention was being held also sat on the banks of the , which had gained a sacred connotation to the population, it was the only river to be used for . The three founding leaders and the settlers at the convention agreed on the name of the 'Wabash Confederation'. In the description of the Founding of a Nation by Jérémie Dubost the scene was preformed in this manner; himself. Aye, we indeed remember and miss thee , But none shall weep on this day. Aye, Let the words of my mouth, and the meditation of my heart, be acceptable in thy sight. Cahun, Malford and Glaisyer , basked in the Wabash and proclaimed - "From grace, We do declare a nation for the people, where we may be free. To never be afraid of human power, We shall only fear . For Wabash, her Banks and her rolling waters! Rather than live as slaves, We shall die free! |Jérémie Dubost, Founding of a Nation, August 1st, 1776}} History Early History Several tribes laid claim to the area now occupied by the Wabash Confederation; primarily groups from the family; the , , and the people of the . Since their early settlement to the the 16th century the natives were crafted in the arts of hunting with bows, knives made out of bones. Most of them lived in oval or conical that could be easily moved away. Various tribes had different ways of living. The Ojibwas were primarily hunters and fishing was also important in the Ojibwas economy. Other tribes such as Sac, Fox, and Miami, both hunted and farmed. Wabash tribes were known as 'Moundbuilders' and built extensively large mounds in the departments of Indiana, Michigan, Wisconsin, Ohio and Minnesota. Created as ceremonial centers for and holding the dead. Most were built nearly 2,200 to 1,600 years ago- when the Indians of the Midwest had left their life and settled to begin in the practice of . Most of the conical mounds at these centers were built over wood structures that served as for prayer in general or over . Valuable objects imported from great distances were left as offerings to accompany the prayers. Groups of representing kin groups or religious societies buried deceased men and women leaders with collections of offerings and in this way asserted their collective identity. http://publications.newberry.org/indiansofthemidwest/people-places-time/eras/moundbuilders/ Located in south western portion of the Indiana Department, the ancient city of was built in 1050 A.D. Recorded as the largest and most influential settlement of the its large labor force and abundance of corn made it possible for the city to focus on building public . Cahokia is home to the largest prehistoric earthen construction in the Americas north of Mexico, . French exploration European exploration of the region began with 's discovery of and the in 1534. Prescribed by King to set sail on April 20th, 1534 sailed across the in hopes of finding the highly desirable ; which would open markets to the spice rich continent of . Cartier took twenty days to travel the ocean and on May 10th set eyes upon . Sailing north of the island, him and his crew maneuvered through the and into the . On July 24th, Cartier approached on the northern beaches of , exchanging gifts and leaving them a 10 meter bearing the words "Long Live the King of France". With French developments in Quebec and the founding of , the French division of the deployed as a into the region. In 1668, Marquette founded the first mission in Wabash in , in the northern Department of Wisconsin. Further exploration of the lakes lead him to discover present day Chicago. , of ventured to the new world in March 27, 1667 with the Jesuits, but upon his arrival was dismissed due to "moral weakness" (he would later become hostile to the idea of the Jesuit organization), and proceeded to explore on his own account. In 1679 claimed the and rivers for the King in France and was essential in the first stages of colonization. Settlement of French & English English and French began to settle sparsely through the territory in the late 1680's and the early 1700's. Population growth was explosive primarily in the Departments of Indiana, Ohio and Michigan. French populations dotted along the Mississippi River and the Wabash River, while the primarily English speaking population occupied the . Several of the Wabash's largest cities were founded during this period, including , Chicago and . Albion-Gaul the explosive colonization dangerous in terms of trying to quell hostility; when several settlements in Michigan and Ohio were being and being forced to move to Canada and the the French and English colonists banded together in the Northwestern Insurgency. Beginning in 1753, several settlements took up arms against the Albion troops in Ohio and the Gaulish troops in Michigan, and leading the defensive measures were several diverse groups. In Ohio, Jacques Glaisyer lead several settlers in a brutal against Albion troops in the eastern . Glaisyer his enemies and posted their bodies at the passages through the Appalachians, demoralizing any that passed. At , General Barthélemy Cahun turned on his former superiors and held the Great Lakes at the expense against the Albion-Gaul crown, calling for continuation of the colonization of the American Northwest. In Duval and Chicago, the most prosperous and populated centers, in which Tiresias Malford propped up a powerful local economy to supply the fronts in both Ohio and Michigan. Without colonial support, the settlements became and grew on the revolutionary idea of . In 1758, after five years of a successful insurgency, the Albion-Gaul crown gave into the demands of the three leaders, signing the Northwest Colonial Act. The prosperity of the Northwestern colony attached many in the . Fertile land was in abundance and the trade down the Mississippi and up the Lawrence River became more and more powerful, leading to several successful stories. By 1773, the Northwest territory was as populated as the American Colonies. Colonists became fervently religious along the Wabash River after the pastor, Issac Gustav and began preaching the authority of only one King; that being . Unfair taxation with representation became a popular outcry in 1775 the three leaders of the colonies came together to form the Brotherhood for Sovereignty to form a opposition to the Crowns authority. Wabash Revolution See Also: Wabash Oath, , Wabash Revolutionary War On June 4th, 1775 opposition to the crown became a normality among the colonist ideology. began to rally support from all corners of life. American's from and ventured to the 'Eden to the West' and help prostate the cause for an independent North America. Several called for outright war against the colonies north of the Ohio, claiming that the disputes with the Ohio in Pennsylvania would escalate a future war. On June 14th, Wabash and Pennsylvanian troops battled in the Allegheny War, which resulted in a devastating defeat for Pennsylvania. General ventured to the city of Duval to meet with Tiresias Malford, bringing with him an assort of plants grown at in hopes of repairing damage done between the two nations. Malford claimed the meeting was formal and asserted little excitement, quoting "Man so cold could freeze the Great Lakes, turn a Summer day into a wintry night. Only shift of mood was from his most ." Malford and his colleagues meet on June 19th and agreed to follow the American cause of independence and assist them in their cause for the benefit of the three nations of Ohio, Indiana and Michigan. Malford ventured the Second Continental Congress, observing the process and creation. Malford found the entire process of as banal and thought the common man was too 'temperamental' to situations and found the idea of a more appealing. The extensive process of seemed costly and time consuming, and thus enjoyed the thought of if were necessary. Among the decisions of the continental congress was the creation of a unified , this decision was pivotal suggestion to Malford to create the future Wabash Confederate Army, which served at the command of the Federal Council. On July 1st, the Wabash-American Treaty was signed which created a military alliance between both the Confederation and the United States, stating that either state were to go to war- the other would be included as well. The agreement was held up to a 50 year agreement. In late August of 1775 the Albion-Gaulish parliament formally passed the which formally proclaimed that the situation in the American colonies was "open and avowed ." Ohio leader, Glaisyer, openly declared the General Assumption of War, which claimed that if any type of military movement in Canada or into the colonies would be a open declaration of war and the immediate call to arms. When claimed that the Wabash "...was a parasite leeching off the cause of America." Malford and Cahun joined in arms with Glaisyer and began forming their armies. When the United States tried to pass the , Cahun warned that if such an agreement were to pass the state in the Midwest would be obsolete and thus pushed heavily to incite the Kings anger with launching the Great Lakes Offensive and excited leaders in the colonies. American morale was energized with the Wabash offensive in Upper Canada, and the was swiftly won by the colonies. , the leader of the Albion-Gaul troops in North America claimed that the offensive caught the Canadian defense by surprise and would lead to the entire demise of the Crowns efforts. In March of 1776, Glaisyer visited French speaking Quebec and helped begin a small scale insurgency. In May of that same year, Glaisyer took the mouth of the Saint Lawrence River and founded Fort Prevailing Winds, built with the only purpose of destroying British ships seeking to enter the Great Lakes. With Cahun's Wabash Confederate Navy guarding the Great Lakes and the Saint Lawrence, Canada was essentially under joint American-Wabash control. On August of 1776, the three leaders convened in Duval and claimed the Wabash Oath and proclaimed the creation of the Wabash Confederation; a brotherhood between the nations of Ohio, Indiana and Michigan. Albion and Gaul's parliament came to terms that the total loss of North America was the worst case scenario and began pressuring America to agree to leave Canada and return to their original demands. Albion troops began their and took . George Washington asked Malford for 10,000 soldiers to help take back the city, but Malford refused and asked that he consider take the peace terms presented by the parliament and give up taking Lower Canada. Washington was convinced that if the agreement came now, lives would be saved and a counter-offensive would never come to fruition by the Albion troops and agreed to sign the in 1777. Early Council Period In 1776, the council's Cahun and Glaisyer both selected Malford as the President of the Council, representing the state in formal international affairs. During the youth of the confederation the setup of the government was disorganized, with the nations of Michigan and Ohio demanding a less centralized government while Indiana favored a central government in Duval. Known as the 1st Wabash System the council governments of 1777, 1778, the founder of the nation kept in their respectable districts. Malford, was generally praised among those of the Federal cause while Cahun was praised as a war champion of the common man. Two ideologies stemmed from the political groups, the that supported the movement and the idea of personal liberty (Cahunists), and the who favored a central government and were under a religious frenzy (Frayers). Glaisyer was selected through pressure from Malford as leader. Cahun whom was widely supported- yet becoming seeming less enjoyed in the presence of Malford was passed over for the position of President. Known as the 1782 Deal, Cahun and his Cahunists were given the ability to secede from the Confederation. Cahun rejected the offer by Malford and instead insisted on holding a public election in 1788, and create an Assembly. Malford, prideful, insisted that if such an election were to take place he would win with a majority overwhelming. In 1788, the 1788 Wabash election commenced, with Cahun winning the leadership and his followers taking the majority in the newly created Wabash General Assembly. Cahun reversed on several of his former ideologies, working towards , increasing spending and began supporting public educational institutions. In 1790, the Saint Joseph University was founded with Cahun's government subsidies. Late Council Period In 1818, President Issac Jones was removed from office by a nation referendum initiated by the Genera Assembly. Jones's political career was riddled with sexual scandals and the public questioning of his standings. Several assassination attempts commenced, and in late July, Jones left the Confederation and retired in Sierra. Malford, retired and in old age, helped create the Wabash Nationalist Conference and recruited the Gary Powel as the leader of the movement. Powel empowers rhetoric in his speeches and ushers in a wave of patriotic and extremist idealism. Jones begins construction on the Federal Duval Palace and the Wabash National Library. Racial tensions began to flare between the English and French speaking population, and in response the 6th Government passed the Segregation Act of 1825. Schools were divided between French and English class rooms and public institutions were forced to maintain equal facilities. Businesses were allowed to continue to operate as integrated. Indiana and the newly admitted Missouri instituted aggravating laws that pushed their French speaking populations to erupt in riots, leading to an electoral coup of the 6th government. In the 1826 Wabash election removed the Wabash Nationalist Conference from power and the French speaking Abelin Carbonneau was elected by a 53.9% majority. Malford on the night of the election, vanished; leaving many to suspect that Carbonneau assassinated him. Early Presidential Period See Also: Wabash Involvement in Civil War, Wabash liberalism Carbonneau and the General Assembly disbanded the Federal Council under the 1826 Government Reform Act and instead instated a . French citizens had become increasingly active and dominant in the political scene; most claimed that the Segregation Act was the reason. On the day Cabonneau was elected, the formal creation of electoral guidelines were created by him and the Assembly, known as the Right to the Ballot Act; which was to protect French citizens who were during the governments of the English. Known as one of Wabash's most beloved Presidents, his creation of the Presidential office would lead to a increasingly ever so oppressive government. French policies were more often very , promising freedom to all walks of life including . But with growing tensions in the United States and the debate of heating up. English voters found that the French government, mainly Théodore Rouanet's was inciting war. The United States government was angered when he and his Assembly allowed to settle in southern Ohio, founding a large population there. His policies became unfavorable and caused the electorate to turn against him in 1850, and elected the more conservative Quincy Allwood of Missouri. Allwood, who did not want to anger French voters and English voters came to the agreement with the dominant liberal Assembly to block off its borders from incoming slaves but not to deport the slaves back to the United States. Allwood's Doctrine became the defining principle in matters concerning an imminent , it provided that if any war was to come to fruition then the Wabash would only fight in the defense of itself. Martin Sherman was elected as Allwoods successor, his deteriorating health caused Allwood to seek out a younger candidate to carry the nation in trouble seas ahead. Sherman would be the last six term president of the Confederation, his policies along with the now conservatively dominant Assembly tried to forcefully deport African Americans back to the United States under the Deportion Act of 1861. Fears of Southern invasion were becoming ever so increasingly dominant, and once the Battle of Fort Sumter commenced the Sherman Government began preparing defenses. French opinion of Sherman and his forced deportation became sour, but when a open rebel from African Americans in southern Ohio caused the massacre of 230 troops caused French voters to continue the option of removal of the former slaves into a free United States. Matthieu Colbert was elected as the first four term president, and on his inauguration with a new french dominant liberal caucus, he proclaimed the Wabash Declaration of Liberation along side with of Kentucky at the capital steps of Duval. Wabash became incredibly infatuated with Lincolns supposed rally for unity and freedom. Colbert called up 100,000 conscript soldiers for the cause of invading the the southern states of , , and . Soldiers from the Wabash became known as the Hoosier Boys and the term of Hoosier was popularized during the Civil War. Hoosier soldiers were known for their incredibly tenacious fighting, singing into battle and extremely religious devotion. Colbert lead the forces himself down the Mississippi River, and by accounts of Southern leader he and his forces were "...a , swimming down from the Wabash and infusing its venom into the heart of the Confederacy...". With the taking of the Mississippi, the opportunity allowed for to dominant in the Atlantic theater. Wabash held the Mississippi River, with Colbert requesting that it become free to International trade. Colbert's thirst for international trade became stronger and stronger as the nation became . Lincoln and Ulysses felt betrayed, assuming that the involvement of the Wabash for abolition and now for territorial acquirement. With the deaths of nearly 135,000 soldiers, the Confederation demanded some type of victors prize. Colbert's forces stopped their offensive into the Eastern portion of the South and returned to defending the Mississippi. In 1865, the Most Serene Republic of Houston was founded after Wabash prevented American influence across the Mississippi and the new state was born with the signing of the Treaty of Nacogdoches. Ulysses, afraid of Wabash's intentions to stay in Arkansas and Louisiana forced him to sign the Mississippi Free Trade Agreement, allowing Wabash ships to freely float down the Mississippi. In late 1865, troops returned to the Wabash to remove the Ohio Insurgency, a revolution promoted by the African Nationalist Movement. On December 8th, Colbert was shot in his chest by a assassin of the Insurgency at a speech in Duval. Early 20th Century Wabash Civil War With growing tensions between the Western pro confederate states and the Eastern federalist states, several ideologies began to clash for the Presidency and the Assembly. President Rodney Ox was elected with a slim majority of 51.98% in the 1908 Wabash election. Ox was a staunch support for federalism, even to the point of revoking the right of the nations to secede with the creation of the 1909 Wabash Mandate, demanding that the the states submit to the power in Duval. Chief Executive of Minnesota, François Appell refused to sing the mandate and lead the Council of Five to protest the signature. March 1s, 1909, the Council of Five declared the Union of Western States and began rising their nations militias. Ox deployed nearly one million troops with the passage of the 1909 Conscription Act. General Samuel Beaumont was promoted to lead the armies against the rebelling council. West of Chicago, Appell lead his men of nearly 400,000 advancing troops against the largest city in the Confederation, with the intentions of capturing it and forcing the Confederation to conceded to defeat. Iowa seized the Mississippi River, with Wisconsin sweeping along the coastal shore of Lake Michigan. Ox and his Council, declared the full mobilization of the nation, demanding nearly two million men and the force confiscation of key resources and factories. The Battle of Quad Cities commenced on March 20th, and the forces of the West and East battled an intensive at the . Nearly 120,000 soldiers died at the battle, the most devastating conflict ever in the nations history. Western troops claimed nearly 70% of the deaths, but still reached a tactical victory and captured the city and began marching to Chicago. Samuel Beaumont, a graduated chemist from the Wabash Military Institute developed the deadly AX (nerve gas), which he deployed on Appell and his regiment on April 18th. Beaumont deployed it with prototype and dropped them with the use of bombs. Reports from the Wisconsin 2nd Regiment, looking from a ridge called the scene 'horrific', one solider described the men in a , foaming at the mouth and eventual death. Appell and his men were confirmed dead by the Wisconsin government, and in fear surrendered on April 21st. Beaumont would later claim that if the gas had not been used on the rebel forces, millions would of died and claimed that at the expense of Appell and his 1,500 men, the war was justly ended. To this day, controversy surrounds the incident and criticism of Beaumont has carried on to his current granddaughters administration. World War I Along with the United States, Wabash remained neutral in the early stages of the First World War, holding cordial relations with both the Allies and the . Wabash was one of the largest producers of military hardware for both Germany and , holding to the doctrine that the independent corporation had right to supply to the highest buyer. With the sinking of the British , and with it 58 Hoosiers. President Harrison Crawford demanded German ships respect and the Germans agreed, but with sights on shaping a new world peace- the sinking of the ship would lead to Wabash's involvement. Wabash declared war on the on April 22nd, 1917 and joined the United States as an independent belligerent. Recovering from the Wabash Civil War, the Federal Council and Assembly sought to please the ever so growing American state by assisting them in their efforts to defend the . Wabash mobilized its industrial capacity, supplying nearly 67% of the United State's ammunition, armored vehicles and was instrumental in the development of . Nearly 2,500,000 men, mostly French enlisted to fight in the war in . French speaking Hoosiers felt angered by the government neutral status, driving in waves to commit to the cause. Most served in the . Participating in the several Hoosier ventured with the troops and began studying the ancient civilizations of . President Crawford and Army general Samuel Beaumont became increasingly interested in the and ancient powers, believing that an himself was still residing in . World War II Cold War Wabash Nuclear Program End of Cold War Contemporary War on Terror 2010 Coup d'état Demographics Population Religion Language Economy See Also: Economy of the Wabash Confederation Wabash has a fairly liberal , in which investment, production and distribution by companies is solely guided on the basis of and . Government is only partially found in the and sectors; finding the latter (owned primarily by outside corporations) as distasteful. While Wabash is considered as , economic inequality is quite rampant due to early tensions between the East and West. Involved heavily in , the nation is a massive producer of , , and . The Wabash Confederation is the 13th largest importer and the 9th largest exporter. Since the 2010 coup, corporations have flourished under the generous tax breaks by the government, farmers have increased and innovation has been promoted. Known as the of North America, nearly all of the continent's , , and is grown here. The nations is the highest producer of corn in the world, providing for animals in neighboring countries and meat producers domestically. is entangled with the large agricultural sector which has fostered several brands. Chicago, and are Wabash's primary centers for industry and during the 2008 was most heavily impacted. Nearly 3.4 million jobs were lost between 2008 and 2010, and generated a problem. Since 2010, the government has pressured new schemes which included to employ the population and bring back a technological backbone. Home to , manufacturing has been the backbone of the nation since the . Nuclear industry is the Wabash's primary source of , generating nearly 62% of its energy. Wabash is the largest producer of nuclear energy and currently exports nearly 43% of the plants energy to neighboring states. Wabash sought the idea of , but rather than the usage as weapons it wanted to provide power. President George Matthews pushed for the creation of the Department for Nuclear Exploration in 1931 and began recruiting some of Wabash's most prominent physicists. With association with the created the first artificial nuclear reactor; the . On December 2nd, 1942 2 the first ever nuclear reaction occurred, leading the Sierrans and Americans to proceed with the . First commercially pushed by William Bradford in 1959 under subsidization of the 23rd government. High demand for energy skyrocketed as energy consumption crunched the current dependent energy market. In 1958, the Great Lakes Blackouts were an off and on systematic consumption control through forced . Balford and his company completed their first plant on the banks of the Ohio River around , Indiana. Bradford subsidized in his his efforts by the government developed the now largest nuclear plant operator in the Wabash, Balford Energy. The largest plant owned by the Balford Energy Corporation is the Superior-Michigan Nuclear Power Plant, built in 2011, it generates nearly 9,500 . Agriculture Politics and government See Also: 25th Wabash Estate Departments Foreign relations Culture See Also: Hoosier Culture sits on an artificial island in . It depicts , a man who was executed by the for his , regarded as the symbol of Beaumont's secular 25th government.|left]] Divided primarily among its French and English lineage, the identity has been shaped by several decades of , downturn and cultural and literary revolutions. Considered , the root for its values and traditions is primarily from its root of an and background. Its powerful majority in its northern Departments were fostered by the large wave of . Hoosiers in the southern departments are primarily , and have a strong identity with the nations rivers and has lead to the almost depiction of Hoosier's baptizing in full immersion. Presence of an minority in the southern half of the Ohio Department is evident, most of whom settled in the region during the , with them brought their culture, food and music. Perhaps the most powerful movement, which still holds strong to current day would be the ; the depiction of everyday life being beautiful. Simple living and the appreciation of nature spawned in the early 1900's, but was suppressed under the 22nd, 23rd and 24th governments who saw the movement as weak and detrimental to a nation embroiled in the . During the more eras of the Confederation, was by far more appraised. The recent return of naturalism is evident with the most recent subjection of and values by the 25th administration. With the absence of a constitution or a set of rights for the common man, the idea of a is not as widely as accepted like it is in Wabash's neighbors electorate. Known as Hoosier niceness, the manner in which Hoosier's present themselves to others is regarded courteous, reserved, and mild-mannered. While reserved to keep from causing a confrontation, foreigners or a trouble maker can be quickly confronted if angered. Public displays of emotion, crying, arguments in are an extremely rare sight. This is from the nations undying creed of and . Conversation in public places is the norm, even with strangers. Regarded as one of the most nations in the world, most outsiders find the hospitality outlandish and quite . Wabash sociologist Alfred Gylf, notes that the Hoosier modesty comes from the decades of respect for authority, keeping the social structure and keeping people in their place. Ethnicity, tied to the old world was strong up until the Civil War. French still considered themselves French, English considered themselves English- the idea of a nationality of the Wabash was null. It wasn't until 1833 did release the poem "The Hoosier's Nest" that created the identity of a nation; Sexual morality Sexual is still strong within the country, female students at public schools are still issued long skirts and long sleeved shirts. Couples preforming is highly shunned, while hugging between friends of the same sex is highly acceptable. be has prohibited since the dawn the , and was even regarded as a in the older past governments but since the institution of Beaumont its decriminalization has occurred. is forbidden and any participating with or practicing the profession can be jailed, fined or registered as a . Literature and philosophy Architecture and art Music Cuisine Sports References Category:Wabash